Beyond the Truth
by Kayla B
Summary: A somewhat imbalanced Krycek informs Mulder of 'The Truth'. Mulder/Krycek sort of


**Beyond the Truth**  
by Kayla

  
  
  
Disclaimer: Well, I bet Mulder is happy he isn't mine, anyway. Krycek is **my** baby, though. ::pouts:: Yeah, ok, he's not _really_ mine, either. Damn it.   
  


* * *

  
  
Do you have any idea how much I love you?   
  
The very first time I saw you, I was struck dumb by the sheer aura of sex that you unconsciously radiated. In that bare instant, I could think of nothing other than how quickly I could possibly get you out of your clothes and draped naked over your desk.   
  
And then you looked up at me, and I almost fell into those beautiful hazel eyes of your. Did you know they change color when you're angry? Right now, they're sparking a rich, furious jade. And when you're horny, they get these little gold flecks in them.   
  
What? Of course I've seen you when you're turned on! God, Fox, what do you **think** I did in my spare time, go to the opera? I'm not a triple-crossing, traitorous spy for nothing. Bugging your apartment was one of the highlights of my week! Ahh, there go your eyes again.   
  
You know, now that I think about it, your eyes looked a lot like this that day. Hard, and angry, and...betrayed? It was practically written on your face what you thought of me. I wanted so much to belt that look off your face, then kiss away your pain. That's all I ever wanted.   
  
Yeah, it's not so easy to pull away from me when you're tied up like this, is it? I can touch all I like. I used to wonder how soft your skin was, how silky your hair would feel. I would have done just about anything for the chance to be able to taste my fill of you.   
  
What, you don't like that? It's just a little saliva, Fox. Surely you've been licked before. No, I'm not going to wipe it off! You look so pretty like that. Mmmm.   
  
Ouch! You little bastard! I can't believe you bit my tongue! All right, if that's the way you want to play it.   
  
Well? How do **you** like being bitten? That's my mark there, Foxie. Mmm, I think I'll do another. Yeah, I knew you'd taste good. I could do this for hours. Days.   
  
Stop it! Stop looking at me like that! You always do that; look at me like I'm dirt. **Less** than dirt. Some...disgusting creature not even worth your time to examine as an oddity. Why do you always have to **look** at me like that?!   
  
There, see what you made me do? I didn't want to hurt you like that. And there's blood all over your shirt now. Maybe I should just take that off for you. Ah, ah! Now Foxie, it's probably not a good idea to wiggle around that much with a knife so close to your skin. Let me just clean that up for you.   
  
That's better. This is all your fault, you know. Everything that's happened. And this? See this? I lost my fucking arm because of you! I was **crippled**! Do you know how hard it was trying to stay on top in the Consortium's sadistic little games when you only have one goddamned arm?!   
  
You know what really got to me, though? All the times I helped you, nudged you in the right direction, put my fucking **life** on the line for you, and what did you do? You stood there in that parking garage and watched Skinner kill me. And then you couldn't even be bothered to shed a tear, or hell, spit on my corpse! You **walked away**! Like he'd done nothing more noteworthy than put down a rabid dog!   
  
Of course, you idiot! I can do a great many things, but surviving a gunshot wound to the head isn't one of them!   
  
You look confused, poor Foxie. What, trying to figure out who really died? Maybe a clone? Or was it one of those pesky little shapeshifters? Think about it, Foxie. Use that famous brain of yours.   
  
Ah, you're getting it now. I can see it in your eyes. God, those wonderful, expressive eyes of yours. You never could hide your emotions.   
  
I can't really blame you for it, though. It took me a while to figure out I was dead, too. But you know, one of the nice things about being dead is there's so much more time to just sit and think about things. There's eternity.   
  
What, you don't believe me? That's ok. I'll convince you eventually. We've got plenty of time. I can't wait to see your face when you finally remember how you died. Yes, you heard me. I'm not the only dead guy around here.   
  
I will admit, though. I never thought I'd get into Heaven. But I must have, because I have you with me. That's everything I ever dreamed of. And in time, you'll come to crave my touch.   
  
I told you to stop that! What do I have to do to get you to quit giving me that look? Will it take pain, Fox? I can do that. I'm a connoisseur of pain, you know. Causing it, enduring it...withholding it.   
  
Yes, you'll beg for me to hurt you, Fox. I can make anyone beg. Especially those who deserve it.   
  
You deserve it, don't you Fox? You know you do. You have so much to make amends for. That's it, Fox. Scream for me. **Cry** for me. Give me your pain.   
  
Do you have any idea how much I hate you?   
  
  
Finit   
  
  



End file.
